One bigh happy family
by YayaSamuko
Summary: After a huge failure, some people just can't give up. [We need more yuri fics] This contains both yuri/shoujo-ai and yaoi/BL


As the morning sun was greeting the young souls, another awkward and doomy atmosphere could be felt inside the manor. After a shameful defeat against Central, the Rebels were all thrown out of Totsuki and were not living in the prefecture of Saga in the southern island of Kyuushu. 

Yukihira Souma was very ashamed of himself for losing against the first seat of the Ten Elite. After a long fight in the Team Shokugeki, allies like enemies fell one by one until only two individuals remained. The one-on-one match ended with a huge, bitter defeat. 

The redhead boy was not usually shaken from his ideals but having his own father being forced to become Nakiri Azami's "dog" was too much. While having already made his bed, the young boy sat, cross-legged in front of his kitchen knaves, gritting his teeth. 

"It's morning already. Wake up, everyone." 

Fumio's voice echoed in the hallways as to wake the residents up. The residence they were using was a two story one; the first floor having the kitchen, bathroom and dinning room while the second floor was for their living room and bedroom. 

Everyone opened the door to their room one by one before walking downstair without saying a word. Compared to the Polar Star Dorm, this manor was smaller so most resident had to share a room. The first to get to the bathroom were the bickering duo, who despite the situation, always found energy to butt into each others. 

Marui and Ibusaki took their time though but started cooking as soon as they arrived. They were soon joined by Yoshino and Sakaki. It was only a good time later that Mito, the Aldini brothers, Kurokiba and Mimasaka joined them. 

"What is wrong, everyone? You haven't recovered yet?" 

Barely anyone turned to the newcomer, clad in nothing but a fudanshi, a shovel on his right shoulder. Unlike everyone, the blonde boy was not that picky and accepted their defeat without any protest. Sure, he was sad but they needed to move forward. 

"But we lost..." muttered Mimasaka Subaru as he cut some onions down. 

"Even though we gave what we had..." Takumi added as his hand formed a fist, eyes looking down. 

"Nii-chan..." his brother watched the Italian boy with distress. After being expelled from Totsuki, their small group has remained together, especially since Central has taken over the whole world. Everything was going insane as the chairman of Totsuki had the world on his palm, all thanks to Joichiro and Doujima Gin. "Please cheer up." 

Living their lives as being farmers was the only option left. Thanks to Ishiki, they had no problem with how to start business. After all, already one year has passed since they had to adapt to this new style. 

"Everyone, good morning!" came Tadokoro Megumi's sweet voice. She was able to quickly adapt to the new environment compared to the others. Since she figured getting depressed would make no good, the meek girl wanted to remain cheerful and support her friends. 

"Mornin', Megumi-chan!" Yoshino Yuki replied as she forced herself to be strong for her friends. "Did you work on the field in the morning again?" 

"Yes." The country dress-clad girl nodded. "I have helped Ishiki-senpai and Hayama-san." 

Having been used to plant and take care of animals, the members of the manor were able to sell their product and make a good living. Unfortunately, they were not able to open a restaurant or anything as Central was being a total pain. 

"What's with these depressed looks?!" Nakiri Alice also entered the kitchen, dragging a certain spice master with her. "Geez! How long are going to get depressed? I swear you guys are all morons." 

"Miss..." Kurokiba smiled as he saw his mistress was still very energetic. That gave the boy a wicked idea. "You seem rather lively. Could it be because of a certain someone?" Even though the seafood master's face was stoic, everyone could guess he was mentally grinning. 

As if being summoned by her description, Mito Ikumi entered the kitchen. Everyone turned to her and feeling somehow uneasy, the girl turned away. "W-what is it?" 

"Is it true that you are going out with Alice-cchi, Nikumi-cchi?" came Yoshino's direct question. 

As much as everyone wanted to critic her sense of approach, they were all very

at the two girl's relationship. Talking about which, the meat master blushed furiously. The Nakiri one the other hand was never someone easily embarrassed so she walked toward the tanned girl and grabbed her arm. "That's right! When I was feeling down the other day, Ikumi has cheered me up and we ended up really close." 

"Eeehhh~" The others awed at the awesome story. 

"That indeed is youth!" 

"Talking about relationship," the youngest-looking member thought they should fond a way to light up the situation by using this topic. "How about we

everyone's relationship? Since just sitting won't help us in any way, let us make girly talks." 

The boys looked at her with blank looks, not really interest. However, at this rate, the moral might crumble so taking part would be the best course of action. "Well... Since you brought it up, feel free to start about yourself." Ishiki took a seat, still in fudanshi. Everyone was pretty much used to it by now. 

"Me?" Yuki asked. While not usually shy, anyone would be a little embarrassed to reveal their love story. However, she has started it so no turning back now. "Ryuuko-chan and I have made plans for a date at the amusement park this weekend." 

"Yuki..." said girlfriend blushed and pouted cutely but didn't say anything. 

Barely anyone moved an eyebrow as they saw it coming. The biggest surprise was the fact it took the two girls so long to get together though. 

"Well... Since we are talking about it, I have a request." Marui raised a hand while pushing his glasses upward. "Please make less sound at night. I haven't slept for like one week due to your activities." 

Poor boy was unfortunately using the room just besides the couple's room and they indeed were noisy at night. 

Sakaki fidgeted at the revelation. "S-sorry about that." 

"Then, I will go next!" Isami went next as he stood up and a grin appeared on his face. "The truth is... Nii-chan has a plan to-" 

As if having a sixth sense, his brother rushed toward the younger boy and silenced him with both hands. "Aren't we supposed to be talking about our own lives, not about the others." 

The girls just gave him a pitiful look. It was a secret to no one -but Yukihira- that the older Aldini had a crush on the red-head. It was so obvious to the point Erina has learned the term "BL" from the events regarding the tsundere boy and the oblivious one. 

"A-anyway, I have nothing to say about my love life -it's not interesting at all- so forget about it." Takumi turned around so no one could see his face. "Whatever... Yukihira is still in his room. I'm going to drag him here... not because I care about him or anything. We just need everyone here." 

Everyone's grins only widened at that. Even Mito and Sakaki has recovered, but still felt pity toward the boy. 

As the blonde boy walked away, there was a brief moment of silence. Usually, all the resident would gather and eat together. No matter how busy they were, an agreement was made that everyone should always eat together. 

The first to break the silence was Alice as she wanted to pay back Kurokiba. "By the way, Hayama-kun and Ryo-kun has been getting along very long lately." 

"What the...?" The spice master felt his anger building up. "There is nothing between us. We were just talking about the Salmon's properties." 

"Really~" The whitette's grin was ear to ear, making Akira angrier. 

"Is that true, Hayama-kun?" Came Miss Shiomi, clad in the usual white lab coat. She has been doing research all night and realized it was time for breakfast. Having overheard about the conversation, tears of joy appeared on the teacher's eyes. "I am so glad you finally found someone." 

"Wait, Jun! It's not what you think." 

A vortex followed as Kurokiba put his headband on, entering berserk mode. Explanation was even harder for the whitette boy who ended up giving up after being cornered by Shiomi's happiness, Alice's grin and the pitiful look that Marui was giving him. After that, Akira said no more words as he sat down and folded his arms. "What's wrong with these people?" 

Not long after, Takumi came back, dragging a reluctant Yukihira. The boy still found it difficult to face everyone after everything that happened. 

"Cheer up, Souma-kun. There are time we all lose." The first to speak was Isshiki. "If someone should be ashamed, it should be me... I wasn't able to protect our beloved dorm... That's why I want to give it my best again so that we will be able to live happy together again." The smile never left his face as the blonde stood up and placed a hand on Yukihira's left shoulder. "I am sure Jouichiro-san will be all right. Knowing him, he would want you to always keep going forward." 

"I agree." The former third-seat spoke as he appeared from the kitchen counter, almost scaring the hell out the resident binocular. "We all did our best so let us be proud and move forward." 

"That's some nice words, Megishima-senpai." Mimasaka's smile was from ear to ear. He then walked toward the red-head and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Yukihira! Let me tell you something; it was all thanks to you that many of us became friends like this. Error is human. We all suffer defeat sometimes. Weren't you the one who taught me that we need to learn from our mistakes and never give up until reaching the top?" 

Yukihira smiled at the words and nodded. "I guess that's right." He then stepped forward, face lifted up, brave enough to face everyone. A look at everyone and he gave another nod. "I am not going to lose. I have yet to defeat my Pops so I ain't giving up before giving him hell." 

"Such vulgar words!" Hisako gasped as she quickly covered Erina's ears. The speech was nice and all but no one was allowed to swear or give bad influence to her baby. 

Tadokoro just chuckled. Seeing that gave Alice a wicked idea. "By the way, Tadokoro-san, who is more of your type; Hishoko-chan or Erina?" 

The former secretary gasped another time, feeling shocked... yet a little curious. Everyone's eyes turned to the usually meek girl who just stood there without saying a work. After one good minute of silence, every concluded she was too shocked to answer. 

Sighing it off, the Nakiri girl turned to her cousin, that wicked smile still on her face. "About you two? Or could it be..." Alice trailed a moment before drooping a bomb. "Tadokoro-san, Hishoko-chan and Erina are in a threesome relationship." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Huh?" An anime drop appeared atop Alice's head. She was just seriously trying to joke but these three's silence was too suspicious. 

Kurokiba -who was back to being normal- sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Seriously, you three are always together and being way too close." Isami chucked. "I saw that one coming from miles away." 

As everyone was either laughing, chuckling, getting confused and just smiling, the countryside girl muttered. "But I couldn't say no to them..." 

"What?" It got Yukihira's interest. For some odd reasons, the red-head was holding a plate whose container was very suspicious. 

'Another Souma sludge...' Everyone mentally panicked while seeing the weapon of mass destruction. 

"Please tell us more about it, Tadokoro." 

"E-eh...?" 

"Yeah, tell us about it, Megumi-chan." came Yoshino's pleading look. No one was able to resist such deadly weapon. 

Hisako sighed as she knew her girlfriend was in a pinch. She decided to step up and split everything. "It's a very complex story but as to summarize it, one day, I confessed to Erina-sama and she told me she would give me an answer in the evening. It turned out she has confessed to Megumi few minutes before my confession. Just one hour after that, Megumi called me to confess and lot of things happened with few misunderstanding so here we are now, as a three-way relationship." 

"..." 

Yukihira bursted in laugher after a moment of silence. "That's Tadokoro for you! I always knew you would become a real chick magnet. To be honest, I was mentally debating if you would choose the usually cool Arato or go for the not-so-cool Nakiri." 

"Hey!" Erina yelled at the boy, throwing a teacup -that was fortunately caught by Isshiki. 

"I always knew Megumi-chan was batting for this team." the resident ginger added. "I knew from the start she was everything but straight. The potential of her getting a yuri harem was very high." 

"Yuki..." Her girlfriend sweatdropped. 

Everyone just laughed at that before Fumio brought few bottles. "All right! It's time to eat. Today, we are going to celebrate the anniversary of our villa. Eat and drink as much as you want. I don't want to see a single drop left." 

"Yay!" 

And with that, their day started. Even after falling down, these people never gave up. It was thanks to their deep friendship that they were able to overcome all trials. They might not be related by blood but they were a family. 

_On a quiet winter night... 10 years later,_

"Megumi, Hisako..." The tall blonde woman called out as she entered their house. It was a modest two-story one where the threw of them were living in. "I'm home!" 

"Welcome back, Erina!" The brunette happily walked down the stairs to greet her lover. Tadokoro has cut her hair until barely above shoulders. It made her look more mature, especially since she has taken over her uncle's fishing business. 

Erina also cut her hair to shoulder length. Her appearance has changed a lot since teen age and she was now a full-blown woman, loved by her two girlfriends. "Sorry. The meeting took longer than expected." She walked to her lover and gave her a hug. 

"Welcome back, Erina." in contrast to the two others, Hisako grew her hair. She was acting as the housewife while the blonde became an office lady. 

The three of them then started cooking together. It was something they really enjoyed. 

Two years ago, Central encountered several difficulties as well as a rebellion of the members. Now, Totsuki was back to normal. 

"By the way, it seems like Souma-kun is going to challenge the chairman again." Tadokoro chuckled, remembering that Jouichiro became the new head of the popular school. He has been wagering his seat to whoever could bet him in Shokugeki though. 

"Really...?" Hisako also chuckled. "He will always amaze me. 3000 defeats and can't still give up." 

"Don't talk like that, Hisako." Erina joined them. "I have also suffered lot of defeats but still stood up. Now, I can say without hesitation I could face the whole world for Megumi and Hisako's sake." 

"Erina..." 

"Erina..." 

"Yeah..." 

After everything was done, they had dinner and talked a lot. That night, the three of them got comfortable on the queen-sized bed while cuddling and thinking about the future. 

The following weekend, they were planning to visit Yoshino and Sakaki who has started in the business of alcoholic drinks. Following that, they would see Isshiki and his fast-growing industry as well as the Hayama-Kurokiba fish farm. 

There were so much things to look forward to.

[-x-x-x-]

**A/N: Hi! It's me; YayaSamuko! I just felt like there weren't that many SnS yuri stories here so I felt like writting this. I want to write more yuri fics for this fandom. So far, my favorite pairing is Megumi x Erina. I also found a liking to Hisako x Yuki as well lately and wish I could write about them in the future.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
